Learning Math
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Little Tsuna wants to learn math and Adult Reborn teaches him with twists and meanings, Tsuna will never forget! And nope, it's not Spartan Teachings!


**Title:** Learning Math

**Summary:** Little Tsuna wants to learn math and Adult Reborn teaches him with twists and meanings, Tsuna will never forget! And nope, it's not Spartan Teachings!

**Disclaimer:** I just randomly read the meanings and formulas and thought of this. I don't own anything other than the plot and story!

* * *

**Lesson 1: Numbers**

"Reborn, Tsu-chan doesn't get this and this and this!" a five-year-old brunette pouted, showing a black-haired mid-twenties man a math homework about simple numbers.

"What did I tell you about baby talks, Tsuna?" the man, Reborn, questioned with a narrowed eyes but then sighed as he realized the boy wasn't listening to him. He looked at the questions the boy asked him about and sighed yet again.

"Tsuna, I just taught you about this," he said, looking disappointed at the now smiling male. "What you not understand?"

"Nothing! Reborn taught Tsu-chan well!" the boy answered cheekily, making the adult stare at him that simply said "explain" which the boy strangely did. "Tsu-chan just wants to know their meanings! Like 72, 18, 69, and 80, what do they mean and why do Tsu-chan always sees them with 27?"

Reborn stayed quiet for a minute before a smirk came into his face. There was really no real meaning and just clearly pure coincidence to why it happens but the boy interrupted with him so he might as well have fun "explaining".

"They're names of people and when they're together with the number 27, then it means they're a couple."

"Couple? Like those in tvs where some guy and girl kiss and stuff?"

Tsuna was almost glowing with amazement, making Reborn chuckle at that even if he was little curious as to why the child even know stuffs like that.

"Yes, yes. That's right, Tsuna."

"Then, numbers get married, too!" the kid said excitedly, imagining that in his head but then he gasped as he realized something. "But wait, it means 27 is not faithful and is cheating with the other numbers like how the guy in the tvs once did to the girl!"

If he wasn't Reborn, he would have surely laughed out loud right there but he was Reborn so he settled wiith chuckles.

_'This Dame is too gullible!'_

* * *

**Lesson 2: Angles**

A seven-year-old Tsuna sighed as he tried to remember one particular angle in his lessons. He had been trying to memorize the angles but he just couldn't remember one last angle.

And the math test was due tomorrow as well.

The brunette sighed again.

Luckily for him, Lady Luck was on his side... Or is it?

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, what are you sighing about?" Reborn, his wonderful teacher-slash-tutor (please note the sarcasm) asked with fake worry.

But for now, the kid wouldn't pay attention to it.

"Reborn! What's this angle?" he whined, showing the angle to his teacher.

"Simple. Acute angle," the man didn't even looked up. He knew his student was having trouble remembering that angle.

But he wanted to see if the boy could do the impossible and remember so he let him be.

"Acute, acute, acute, acute –"

Though, it was annoying in his part. His student needn't to not rely on him too much.

"Acute, acute, a... cute?"

Tsuna blinked and looked at the angle.

"I get it now!"

_'Finally,'_ Reborn thought, it had been two weeks or so when the boy started the memorization.

"It's cute so it's A_cute_!"

If it was anyone, they would have fallen to the ground but this was Reborn so he simply accepted it.

_'Well, at least, he memorized it now.'_

* * *

**Lesson 3: Algebra**

"My head hurts!" ten-year-old Tsuna gripped onto his head as he tried to work on his math homework filled with numbers, letters and –blah, just about anything to make a head explode.

"So, what's the problem now?" Reborn casually asked, drinking his coffee.

"Algebra!" the boy literally growled out but that was expected. It was Algebra and that was just too confusing to think about.

"Then, I'll provide an easier formula."

Reborn knew he was going to have a lot of pain with this later on but he was bored and a bored him was not good for anyone at all.

"First, let's pretend that '–' means murder and '+' means sex," he bluntly said as he wrote it on a piece of paper.

"What's sex? What's murder?" the boy innocently asked at the new words.

"Murder is taking away somthing while sex...is a formula like this."

The man wrote on the paper; Sex = Mom + Dad = Dame-Tsuna.

"I came from Math?" Tsuna blinked and blinked at that and then turned to Reborn for answers who in turn, just smirked and nodded.

"So anyway, '+' is sex and '–' is murder, okay?"

Tsuna nodded at that, fully intend on learning.

"Let's say Giotto had a son named '5' and he had sex with an unknown lady, named 'X' then they had daughter named '8'..."

He wrote; 5 + X = 8.

"Now, to find Mr. X's identity, '8' went on a very long research. However, '8 didn't know that she was not supposed to know. So, when she finds out who her mother was, her father, '5', has to murder his own daughter, '8'."

He wrote; X = 8 – 5.

"So after some drama, it was revealed that the mother was named "3". Get it now?" Reborn finished, his smirk not leaving his face at the sight of the boy really believing what he had explained.

"Yes!" Tsuna smiled innocently and naively, eyes full of amazement and excitement to tell someone of what he had learned, getting back to work on his homework.

Reborn seriously wanted a camera to capture the moment he did tell what he had learned from him to someone.

He was sure it would be a perfect blackmail material.

* * *

**Black-chan:** Sorry for the OOCness. My head's hurting... Anyway, hope you like it and here's a little omake.

**Omake: Special Lesson**

Tsuna surprised everyone by how much he improved in math and his friends asked him what kind of lessons he had.

And of course, he answered honestly with full details.

Oh, did someone just fainted?

Did some just laughed, not getting it?

Did some just stared at him?

Did some just cried at the lost of his innocent?

And did two of his friends looked like they want nothing more than to kill someone?

**THE END...**


End file.
